Possessive
by FallenStarof96
Summary: Annabeth is positively furious wiht Percy after he whoops two of the new campers in their first sword fighting class. Why did he do it? And why did she thing being alone in his cabin when she was so riled was a good idea? Oneshot. Nothing explicit really, review if you think it should be changed to Rated M.


Annabeth slammed the door to cabin 3 shut after shoving Percy with as much force as she could manage into the room before her. Percy flopped down on his bed, lying on his back with his legs and head handing off either side of the bed. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair, yanking at the knots that got in his way. Annabeth stood across the room, leaning against the door she'd just slammed shut, glaring at him. She let out a huff and turned her head, anger clear in her pale eyes. She was having trouble looking at him, let alone think about how he'd been acting. Unfortunately for those who were waiting to hear a fight break out in the cabin, no sound came for a long while.

After almost fifteen minutes of silence, during which all the nosy campers had dispersed, Percy lifted his head to look over at the blonde across the room from him, anger oozed off of her in waves as she stared out the window. Percy couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips when he looked at her. Her skin was lightly tanned from all time she spent outside and her hair hung in large curls from the salt water she'd been swimming in only hours earlier. She wasn't wearing any makeup, the dark lashes, rosy cheeks, and plump lips were all natural. She was wearing a white t-shirt and jean cutoff shorts that skimmed her mid-thighs. Her perfectly toned arms and legs were in full view, and with her in this room all alone with him he could finally appreciated her appearance.

Annabeth could feel his eyes on her, looking her up and down with that stupid grin of his plastered on his face. Annabeth turned to look at him, placing her hands on her curvy waist and giving him a look that could kill.

"What the hell was that Percy?" she asked in a forced voice, she was trying her hardest not to yell at him like he was a child but he was infuriating. Percy knew exactly what she was refereeing to. In hindsight he really shouldn't have acted so rashly, but he'd be damned before he'd admit it. Annabeth was still waiting for an answer, Percy simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Percy…" Annabeth said his name in a threatening tone, grinding her teeth in an attempt to keep her temper in check.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Annabeth." He shrugged once again, playing dumb.

"I want to know why you beat the shit out of those to campers. That was their first sword fighting lesson and you used advanced moves that they had no chance at deflecting. You could have seriously hurt them!" the longer she ranted the louder and angrier she got, by the end she was breathing heavy after her yelling.

Percy was starting to get frustrated with how oblivious she was being. Did she really not notice? Did she not see them undressing her with their eyes or see their hands wander closer and closer to her? Immediately he thought back to before that lesson. He'd gotten there earlier than Annabeth for once and was taking his time getting things ready when he overheard the two boys in question discussing, rather crudely at that, the blonde that just so happened to be HIS girlfriend.

The way they talked about her made his blood boil, anger rising till he was distracted by Annabeth hugging him from behind. Later, as Annabeth began explaining basic fighting stances and moves he watched the two boys; their eyes were glued to her legs and chest as they glanced at each other and made obviously crude comments and hand motions back and forth. Percy couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face when he was asked to spar the two boys.

Percy realized he'd overstepped his boundaries by taking advantage of the unskilled young men but it was extremely satisfying.

"Percy, Percy, Perrrccccyyy." He was snapped out of his flashback, realizing he had a huge grin on his face and that Annabeth had been trying to get his attention. "What's so freaking funny?" she asked.

Percy got up from his bed and walked over to where Annabeth stood. Annabeth took a step back as he got closer but she soon ran out of space when her back hit the door. Annabeth glared up at him, still angry and wanting an explanation.

"Look," he said calmly as he looked down at her small frame, "they were making crude comments and needed to be put in their place." He said simply as he placed a hand on the wall on either side of her and leaned in close. Annabeth didn't answer, just glared at the smirk plastered on his face. The grin left his face as he leaned in even closer, his breath tickling her neck. He inhaled the sweet smell of saltwater that still clung to her hair. He could feel the shiver that went down her body when he exhaled and hid the satisfied smile that appeared on his face.

He leaned in placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck. He felt her tense but continued trailing kisses up and down her neck. Annabeth thanked the gods that Percy couldn't see her face; she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing she had to nearly bite through her lip to keep from crying out at the wonderful feeling. She enjoyed the sensation for a few seconds, eyes closed and bottom lip stuck between her teeth, before she came back to reality, remembering that she was angry at him. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could, trying to shove him off of her. Percy was waiting for this and was much stronger and heavier than her. He easily grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head, holding them there firmly with one hand while the other trailed back down the side of her body.

Annabeth was more than a little angry now, she tried to break free but his continuous kisses on her neck had turned her legs to jelly and her mind was clouded by the immaculate feeling of him dominating her. The only thing she was able to do was squirm. This only excited Percy more, he was now forced to press her tight against the wall; she was now squished between the wooden door and Percy's large muscular frame. The feeling of his body press so tightly against hers made her shiver again, a twisting and dampness between her legs that had her rubbing her legs together in an attempt to get some sensation. Percy was having a similar situation stirring in his shorts, hard and begging for attention. Sensing her reaction he pressed his growing erection against her, feeling her stiffen. She'd just realized that it wasn't Riptide, in pen form, in his pocket. Annabeth stiffened when she felt his teeth graze the soft spot where her neck and shoulder connected.

Her eyes, which she hadn't realized were closed, snapped open when she felt her shirt being lifted up. Percy had found the hem of her shirt with the hand that wasn't holding her arms above her head; he quickly slipped his large hand underneath the thin fabric of the shirt and was now sliding his hand up her stomach, dangerously close to the edge of her bra. Percy pulled his face back a bit so they were merely inches apart and gave her a devilish grin. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but she didn't get the chance, Percy took the opportunity to kiss her. The kiss was more passionate than any they'd had before and both of them were quickly succumbing to their urges.

Annabeth was no longer trying to push Percy away; she was now trying to get her legs around his waist. Percy noticed this and released her hands; they immediately gripped his shoulders, and lifted her off the ground by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used the new leverage to pull him even closer.

Percy let out another groan at the sensation of her center pressed so tightly against his crotch. Annabeth pulled him even tighter against her, excited by the feeling of his member pressed against her, twitching slightly from the friction their position created. The kiss just kept heating up as it went on. With Annabeth held tight against the wall Percy's hands were free to roam all over her body.

His hands are under her shirt again, only this time both are cupping her through her bra. He gave each breast a firm squeeze, grinning a bit at the soft noises that came from Annabeth. He released her chest to find the hem of her shirt again, pulling it up over her head. They had to maneuver a bit to get it off her arms but the end result was the same. Annabeth was now presses against the wall, writhing against Percy in only a pink bra and jean short. And those were Percy's next target.

Percy decided it was time for a new position, gripping Annabeth's hips he moved them over to his bed. He sat down; Annabeth was now straddling his lap. She stood up a little taller on her knees to get some leverage in the battle of lips and tongues. Percy took the chance to undo the button of her shorts and slid them down. Bit by bit he revealed the blue panties as the jean shorts were moved lower and lower. With some shifting the shorts were tossed away and Annabeth was kissing him passionately now, pressing tight against him while her hips grinded down on his unconsciously.

Both teens were gasping for breath in between kisses, excited by their actions and the idea of what was to follow. Annabeth yanked off Percy's shirt while he fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants. One he was in just his boxers Annabeth pushed him down on the bed and began kissing him, filled with hunger and desire her hands roamed his arms and chest. His hands were doing the same, marveling at the scarred skin that had retained a smoothness like he'd never felt before.

There was a loud bang just outside the cabin door followed by the overzealous voice of their friend Grover.

"Percy, Annabeth! Whatever you two are doing you better stop! Dionysus is checking cabins for camp contraband!" Grover knew neither of his friends had any of the contraband that the god of wine would be looking for, but he also knew that those two were specifically banned from being alone in each other's cabins. He hoped his warning would keep them from suffering any consequences.

Annabeth and Percy groaned, of course they would be interrupted. Percy yelled thanks to Grover while Annabeth scrounged around for their clothes. She threw his shirt and pants at him while slipping on her shirt and shorts. She was fully dressed again, the flushed look on her face the only sign that they'd been up to anything, and that could be explained away by almost anything on a hot summer day like this.

Percy was dressed just a quick, pulling Annabeth into a tight hug before she left. She rest her head against his chest.

"You never answered my question. Why did you beat up those campers, Percy?" she asked looking up at his face and waiting patiently for his answer. Percy couldn't help the smug smile that spread across his face.

"You really should go, don't want to get caught in any compromising positions." He walked her to the back door of the cabin.

"But you never answered my question!" she refused to move beyond the doorway, hand on her hips and grey eyes staring him down. Percy just smirked and leaned in close to her, his breath tickling her neck.

"Because you're mine." He replied. Her surprise was enough of an opportunity for him to get her out the back door of his cabin just as Dionysus knocked on the front door.


End file.
